1. Technical Field
The invention relates to semiconductor packages and, particularly, to an image sensor package, camera module having the same and manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera module typically includes an image sensor package and a number of passive components, which, when interconnected, form a complete circuit. Accordingly, a circuit board is required to support the image sensor package and the passive components, and to establish the interconnection between the image sensor package and the passive components. However, the circuit board may not be beneficial for miniaturization of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor package, a camera module having same, and a manufacturing method of image sensor package, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.